April Windsor and the Goblet of Fire: Leslie Burke's death scene (Female Version)
(April and Leslie have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Leslie: "You okay?" April: "Yeah, you?" Leslie: "Where are we?" April: "I been here before." Leslie: "It's a portkey, April, the cup's a portkey." April: "I been here before in a dream. Leslie, we have to get back to the cup, now." Leslie: "What are you talking about?" April: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (April holds onto her forehead like she's in so much pain.) Leslie: "What is it?" April: "Get back to the cup." (The Green Goblin (off screen) and Agatha Trunchbull are nearby.) Leslie: "Who are you? what do you want?" Green Goblin (off screen): "Kill the spare." Agatha Trunchbull: "You GOT IT!" (Agatha Trunchbull casts a powerful spell and kills Leslie off.) April: "Nooooo! Leslie!" (Leslie lies right down deceased on the ground. Agatha Trunchbull pulls April closer. A status grabs hold of April and traps her.) Green Goblin (off screen): "Do it, now." (Agatha Trunchbull drops something right into the cauldron. April watches on.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Agatha Trunchbull's control. she drops it right into the cauldron.) Agatha Trunchbull: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Agatha Trunchbull takes a knife and slashes her left arm right over the cauldron.) Agatha Trunchbull: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Agatha Trunchbull takes the knife right over to April and cuts at her left arm.) April: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Agatha Trunchbull takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Agatha Trunchbull: "The big green boss shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and the Green Goblin emerges from it.) Green Goblin: "My staff, Agatha." (Agatha Trunchbull hands the Green Goblin the staff and bows deeply to him.) Green Goblin: "Hold out your arm." Agatha Trunchbull: "Boss, thank you, boss." Green Goblin: "The other arm, Agatha." (Agatha Trunchbull looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. The Green Goblin sticks the staff into Agatha Trunchbull's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Green Goblin: "Welcome, my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Green Goblin begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Green Goblin: "Not even you, Dr. Eggman." Dr. Eggman: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Green Goblin: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Dr. Eggman: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Agatha Trunchbull: "I returned." Green Goblin: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Agatha." (The Green Goblin grants Agatha Trunchbull a new left hand.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Green Goblin (looking right at Leslie's motionless body): "Oh, such a beautiful girl." April (off screen): "Don't touch her." (April struggles to release herself) Green Goblin: "April, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young girl who survived. how fibs have fed your legend, April. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Donna Windsor gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (The Green Goblin puts his right hand on April's forehead.) April: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Green Goblin: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, April? pick up your weapon, Windsor. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, April, the niceties must be observed, Kala wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would she? I said bow." (The Green Goblin forces April to bow with magic powers.) Green Goblin: "That's better. and now..." (The Green Goblin casts at April and she squirms around in pain.) Green Goblin: "Atta girl, April, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, April Windsor, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful big green boss obliged. get up." (The Green Goblin pulls April to her feet. April begins moving away from him.) Green Goblin: "Don't you turn your back on me, April Windsor, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (April takes a few steps towards the Green Goblin.) April: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Green Goblin: "Do nothing. she's mine to finish. she's mine." (The ghost figures of Marlon and Donna and Leslie appear right where April's standing.) Marlon's Ghost Figure: "April, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Leslie's Ghost Figure: "April, take my body back will you? take my body back to my father." Donna's Ghost Figure: "Let go. April, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. April goes right over to Leslie's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. The Green Goblin looks angry and upset.) Green Goblin: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, April appears with Leslie's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. April silently weeps on Leslie's motionless body.) Matilda: "She did it!" Ronnie Anne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kala: "April! April!" (Kala tries to pry April from Leslie's motionless body.) April: "No! no! no! don't!" Rafiki: "For corn sakes, Kala, what's happened?" April: "He's back, he's back, the Green Goblin's back. Leslie, she asked me to bring her body back, I couldn't leave her, not there." Kala: "It's alright, April, it's alright, she's home, you both are." Rafiki: "Keep everybody in their seats, a girl has just been killed, the body must be moved, Kala, there are too many people." (Bill's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Bill: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (Bill lightly pushes April away from Leslie's motionless body.) Bill: "That's my daughter! it's my girl! my giiiiiirl!!" The entire crowd, especially Jesse, May Belle, Brenda, Ellie, Joyce, Jack and Mary, look on depressed about this. (Widow Tweed's getting April to stand up and come along with her.) Widow Tweed: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Bill: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Widow Tweed (still walking around with April): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." April: "No!" Widow Tweed: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." April: "No! no!" Widow Tweed: "Are you alright, April? does it hurt? that?" April: "Not so much now." Widow Tweed: "I better take a look at it." (April's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) April: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Widow Tweed: "What was it like? what was he like?" April: "Who?" Widow Tweed: "The big green boss, what was it like to stand in his presence?" (Meanwhile in the Toonwarts assembly.......) Kala: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Leslie Burke was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how she died. You see? Leslie Burke was murdered by the Green Goblin. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to her memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Leslie Burke will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a girl who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies